Sweet Home England
by GabbeAnela
Summary: Based on the film Sweet Home Alabama. Lillian is happily engaged but with 1 problem: she is married to another man. She goes back to England where she is Lily Evans. Will she get the divorce she wants or will she remember why she got married before? LEJP
1. Flashbacks, Flowers and Diamond Rings

There isn't a diamond in the room that sparkles like a woman in love

Warren Klein _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_

_It was storming. Two adolescents were sprinting on the Hogwarts grounds nearing the Forbidden Forest. One was ahead of the other and had long, dark red hair, bright green eyes and wore a long, scarlet and gold jumper nearly covering the short denim pants she was bearing. The other had messy black hair, light hazel eyes and wore a scarlet and gold jersey with the word "POTTER" emblazoned on the back and a pair of loose fitting jeans._

'_Lily, wait up!' the boy called out, making his strides longer to match with the girl in front of him._

'_1001. 1002.' The girl said in response, counting each long stride she made._

'_McGonagall's gonna kill us if we miss graduation!'_

_Lily only ran faster, her breath coming out in short pants. '1034. 1035.'_

'_Answer the question!' James commanded._

'_No!' Lily exclaimed, her voice exhausted from running._

_James frowned, 'No, you won't answer, or no you won't marry me?'_

'_James Potter, I'm seventeen years old. I've got too much to live for.'_

_The couple screamed as a strike of lightning struck only 10m further than the direction they were heading. That could've been them! Lily began to sprint in the opposite direction until James grasped her jumper, heading her towards where the lightning had struck. 'Not that way, you don't. Come on!'_

_They stopped at where the lightning struck taking a look at the smoking grass. James said, 'We'll be safe here.'_

_Lily's voice was arrogant as she asked, 'Say's who?'_

'_Everybody. Lightning never strikes the same place twice.'_

'_James Potter, have you been reading?' Lily asked, a cocky smirk adorning her petite features._

'_Of course not. You know that I was banned from the library in fourth year.'_

_Lily dismissed the topic as she placed her hands on her hips and with a conceited smile, asked, 'Why would you want to marry me, anyhow?'_

_James smiled softly and the wind was tugging on his already messy hair as he replied, 'So I can kiss you anytime I want.'_

_Lily's bright green orbs widened and her head leaned in, connecting her lips to James'. She heard an oncoming rumble and opened her eyes just in time to see the lightning appear, breaking the embracing couple apart._

Green eyes opened, etches of fatigue hanging deep inside them. The eyes connected with a translucent window showing a storm as she thought about the dream - or perhaps memory - she just had. She hadn't seen James Potter in years nor had she even thought about him in weeks when he last sent back the not signed divorce papers. So why had she just dreamed about his proposal?

She shook her head reminding herself that she wasn't Lily Evans anymore: a nobody in a magical school getting hitched to her Hogwarts sweetheart. Instead, she was Lillian Santiago, living in New York as the up and coming top magical photographer and eight month girlfriend of President of Magic's son: Thomas Saunders.

She decided to evaluate the dream later on and she stood, stretching her exhausted bones in an attempt to wake herself up. She felt groggy from the brief nap and still tired as she had pulled an all-nighter in order to finish editing the photos of mermaids for the New York Timer. Looking at the recently completed images of the mermaids swimming surreally in the Nile River in Egypt she took them to show her boss.

A few of her coworkers greeted her and she nodded in return until Henry Peterson: the marriage section reporter said in a joking tone, 'You know that English accent of yours is a whole lot thicker when you're dreaming.'

The rest of the reporters in the room chuckled amusedly and Lillian blushed as she realized that while sleep talking, her old English accent that she ditched a while back had returned. 'How come you guys let me sleep.'

'Relax,' the reporter for Government news, Theodore Lipson, said. 'It was only five minutes.'

Lillian looked around self-consciously as she asked, 'You know Marco would kill me if he knew that I had slept while still on working hours?'

'That I would Miss Santiago but I'm willing to compromise if you show me some good pictures.'

Lillian jumped at the sudden sighting of her boss: Marco Pantellini, the editor of the New York Daily and more than likely the strictest man to ever walk the Earth. The rest of the room tried to stifle their laughter at the current predicament Lillian found herself in. Panicking, she said, 'I've – er – got them right here sir.'

Handing over the animate pictures Marco appraised them with a raised eyebrow and quirked lip. Lillian bit her bottom lip as she studied her boss' face for any sign of what he thought of her pictures. After a few noncommittal noises, Marco's face lifted into a delighted smile – a rare sight – and said, 'Just what I was looking for Miss Santiago. You've done brilliantly once again.'

Lillian smiled happily and watched her boss' retreating back until he stopped and turned around. 'Don't let me ever catch you sleeping,' he said to Lillian and she swallowed nervously before nodding. She had gotten out of that without a scratch.

The rest of the group looked at Lillian in awe and the reporter for magical mishaps said, 'Wow Lillian. Marco must love you for your only punishment to be a warning.'

Lillian smiled and secretly she agreed. Finally she told the office a general valediction and left her office where she was sure that she would get a hot bath and a several hour long sleep.

Going to the fireplace she took a handful of floo powder and said aloud in a clear voice, 'The Santiago Residence.' She felt nausea rise up in her at the speedy spinning and closed her eyes until she felt solid ground and an upright world. Opening her eyes slowly in order to prevent any headaches she had to blink in order to make sure that what she was seeing was really there. In her living room there was dozens of bouquets of roses in every nook and cranny in sight and flower petals scattered strategically on the floor making her usual beige apartment a sight of pretty colours.

She let out a shaky laugh and murmured to herself, 'Thomas.' She walked to her coffee table where a red envelope sat and in her boyfriend's elegant script said: _Lillian_. She quickly tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_Hey honey,_

_There's a rose for every moment I thought of you last night. I missed you heaps. Remember that we have that fundraising event tonight with my Mother at the muggle auditorium. Wear muggle clothing and George will pick you up at 6pm sharp in means of muggle transportation. I love you and am missing you even more with every second that passes._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Thomas._

Lillian's smile slowly dropped as she scanned the letter. She had completely forgotten about the fundraiser. Thomas' Mother was a right hag who didn't approve of her son's new girlfriend. Though she did try to hide it, it was impossible not to notice the glares that could melt steel directed towards her when she thought Lillian wasn't watching. Along with that she probably looked horrible because of all the sleep deprivation and her hair was probably a mess!

She sighed as she realized that she would barely get ½ an hour of sleep before she had to get ready. Finally she found a solution: the Vitamix potion. It was a newly discovered potion in the United States and it gave the drinker a burst of energy. As it was a potion that had only just been discovered there were still a few side effects. For example after the potions effects wore up you would be doubly tired and sometimes you couldn't control your thoughts very well.

She thought it was worth it though, to prevent Thomas' mother from making biting comments throughout the evening. Perhaps she might even make an insult back and then blame it on the potion. Heading to her bathroom she opened the extended mirror cabinet and searched through her various potions so she could find the Wake-Up elixir.

_Shrinking Solution… Skele-Gro… Sleekeazy's Hair Potion… Sobering Elixir… Ten Second Pimple Vanisher… Venomous Tentacula Juice… Veritaserum… Vitamix Potion_

Ah, there it is, Lillian thought to herself in triumph. Taking a swig of the potion she instantly felt better and awake. While having a shower she made plans of what she was going to wear for the evening's event. After evaluating her wardrobe she chose her aqua knee length dress with the beaded bodice and straps. It would compliment her emerald green eyes and dark red hair well without causing a Christmas effect.

She decided to curl her shoulder length red hair and apply a soft layer of green eye shadow and thick layers of mascara. She would finish off with an application of her red lip gloss and accessorize the outfit with her brown handbag and shoes. After deciding that her outfit was fitting for the evening's event she nodded to herself and sat in the lounge while waiting for George to pick her up.

She admired the roses that she still hadn't cleaned up and viewed that day's New York Daily where her images of that years Headless Hunt were shown with an article explaining the event. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the door knocked and quickly rushed out wanting to see her boyfriend again as soon as possible. Outside was George in his normal attire when being a chauffeur: black suit and tie. He nodded in acknowledgement and Lillian said, 'Hey George!'

She wondered if he was not permitted to speak as she had never heard him speak before despite her prodding for conversation. She dismissed the thoughts and followed him downstairs. She gasped when she noticed an expensive looking limousine sitting in park out the front. 'I-is this for me?' she asked.

George nodded in confirmatory and Lillian once again gasped in delight. It was a child's fairytale come true and she was the princess! Allowing George to open the door she gracefully hopped in, her aqua dress swaying with the movement.

Her eyes widened in awe as she looked around. Inside the luxurious transportation there were champagne glasses as well as muggle and magical means of alcohol. A wireless and a record player along with several famous muggle artist records. Last but not least was another letter from her perfect boyfriend.

_Dearest Lillian,_

_I hope that this transportation is to your liking. Unfortunately I am unable to be with you as I am running late at a meeting. I know what you're thinking but don't worry. You will not have to go to the fundraiser by yourself. George will be driving you to the location of my meeting and we will go together. I love you._

_Missing you the longer we're apart,_

_Thomas._

Lillian's expressions changed throughout reading the letter almost comically. First there was awe, than sadness, fear, relief, love, admiration before settling on sheer happiness. What did she do to deserve such a gentleman like Thomas? After ½ an hour of driving during Lily discovered the delights of pre-meeting-boyfriend's-mother alcohol intake they stopped in front of an old looking industrial unit.

Lillian frowned, confused to why her boyfriend would be having a meeting with somebody there. George opened the door and she got out perplexed to what was going on. There she met Alberto; a gruff looking man who she knew was a real romantic at heart. He was also Thomas' personal chauffeur and assistant. Still unable to understand what she was doing at a factory she asked, 'Alberto, what am I doing here? What's going on? Where's Thomas?'

Alberto chuckled huskily in a way that only a man who smoked for half his life could. 'Don't worry Miss Santiago. All will be explained soon.'

Though it didn't answer Lillian's questions she still followed the man into the building. He stopped at the entrance and gestured his arm for her to keep walking. Slowly she walked down the dark hallway, her long fingered hands grasping her wand in her dress. Finally after walking for 20 seconds the hallway lightened and she was able to make out a blurry figure. Eventually she recognized the silhouette as Thomas and squealed as she ran up to him. 'Honey!'

He chuckled as he caught her and swung her around for a moment before giving her a long and lingering kiss. 'Hello gorgeous.'

'Oh, Thomas! Those flowers were amazing! Too much but perfect! And now the limousine. Oh, you're amazing!'

He laughed, 'So I've heard.'

She slapped him playfully and then asked, 'So where are we anyway? Why would you be having a meeting here?'

'Well, I'm not. Well not technically anyway,' he replied as they slowly walked down the hallway.

'What do you mean honey? "Not technically"?'

'Well,' he said and he opened a door that inside had a large, lit room. 'I mean _this_.'

Lillian's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she took in the room. Inside was what looked to be a million rings.

Engagement rings.

She looked upwards and noticed a banner that had the "Tiffany & Co." logo on it. Her breath stuttered and her heartbeat sped up as she realized that this was Thomas making a proposal the only way he knew how. With a lot of money and style.

'Thomas,' she whispered as if she couldn't believe what was going on. 'Oh Merlin. O-oh Merlin.' Turning around the room, she took in every ring and all of the smiling people behind the benches ready to listen in on either her positive or negative response to Thomas' upcoming question.

She looked downwards as Thomas knelt on one knee and held her left hand with both of him, so softly as if he might break it if he squeezed it too hard. 'Oh Merlin,' she muttered again, she really had not expected this. They had only been going out for eight months! She wouldn't have been more surprised if Merlin himself appeared.

'Lillian Santiago, will you marry me?' Thomas asked, a soft smile playing on his light pink lips and his eyes wide with genuine love and just a tad of fear of rejection.

Lillian frowned. This was too perfect. Surely this was just a joke and Thomas would turn around and say 'Gotcha!'. Her lips quivered as she asked, 'Are you sure? I mean, are you really sure? Because if you're not, we can just go back to the car. It's only been eight months.' She didn't believe that she could get a second chance at a married life. Especially to someone as perfect as Thomas Saunders.

Thomas slowly got up, noises of interruption coming from his mouth. 'You know I never do anything rash.' He sighed, 'And I never usually ask a question I don't already know the answer to so at the risk of being rejected twice-'

A shrewd smile played at Lillian's red lips as she murmured, 'You're rambling honey.'

He chuckled and said, 'Yes, I'm very nervous, you see?'

Lillian leaned her lips towards his embracing him in a tight hug and whispered against his lips, 'Yes.'

Thomas asked apprehensively, 'Yes, you see that I'm very nervous, or yes you'll marry me?'

Lillian couldn't have been more reminded of her first ever proposal but that only made her confirmation that much stronger. 'Yes, I'll marry you. Yes. Yes! Yes, of course I will!' A peal of laughter came out of her mouth as Thomas swung her around in his relief and happiness.

'Pick one,' he said, gesturing to the many rings in the room.

Lillian's bright red lips opened into a wide grin as she looked at all of the people taking out the shining rings in the glass cases and one would've said, upon seeing the room, that no diamond shines more brightly than a woman in love.


	2. The President, Friends and Reminiscence

**Authors Note: I will elaborate more at the bottom of the page but let me just say that I am so sorry that it took so long to finish this. In truth I finished ages ago but I just got so caught up in everything. My apologies. A quick thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, reading back on your reviews gave me the inspiration I needed to finish this chapter. **

**To BanAnaRaIn, your reviews always make my day! Without your constant guidance I would probably still be a fanfic reader, too shy to put anything up on this site. Thomas is a character, that I am afraid you just can't hate. You fall in love with him. I know I am. But I could put in a little something to inspire a little hate for him if you beg! :) To LILYANDJAMES4EVA, I am SO glad that you like this story. I hope you like Lily's first interaction with somebody from her past. To greeneyeddancer21 thank you, your review made my day. I am only human and so LURRVE praise. Thank you so much Opiniated1234, Amanda Potter and Darla. Hopefully you guys will still read this in spite of its lateness.**

* * *

Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in.  
Robert Frost _American Poet 1874-1963_

* * *

Half way across New York where Lillian Santiago was picking a ring for her recent engagement, the President of Magic's secretary and assistant opened a black SUV to the muggle auditorium where hundreds of people of the press from both muggle and magical were taking pictures and shooting out questions to the President.

Ms. Lana Saunders hopped out of the SUV in a black suit dress, her short blonde hair in an elegant twist at the nape of her neck. Reporters exclaimed, 'President over here!', 'Just one shot!', and 'For the New York Daily!'.

Lana was unconcerned with the publicity and asked her assistant, 'Where is he?' in reference to her only son.

'He's running late,' the assistant replied.

Lana smiled for a few pictures and said through gritted teeth, 'No thanks to that San Francisco girl.'

'Santiago, photographer. English.' He corrected, watching Lana shake hands with a few important people.

'Whatever. Her name, career and origin still doesn't excuse the fact that she's making my son late!'

They walked down the red carpet towards the auditorium with hundreds of flashing lights blinding their visions temporarily. One eager member of the press said, 'Ms. Saunders, how do you answer to those against your recent security cut down?'

'I suggest that they research the recent crime rates here to realize that we are safer now in the United States than any other country in the world.'

As she walked off her assistant gave the camera a smug smile making him look like some sort of undernourished monkey.

Another member of the press yelled out, 'Tell us about your son's relationship with Lillian Santiago! Sources say that they have recently become engaged. Do you have a comment?' he asked as he threw a microphone to her phony smile.

'Trust me, if my son was engaged I would have a comment,' she replied as she gingerly put the microphone in his front pocket.

Meanwhile the two in question of engagement were in the limousine kissing passionately, a stunning diamond ring on Lillian's left hand's fourth finger which was wrapped around Thomas's shaved face. They broke apart, panting, and Thomas whispered huskily, 'I thought you were tired.'

She smiled and said, 'Alberto, would you excuse us for a minute?' as she reached up to the bottom that closed the barrier between the front of the car and the back of the car.

Alberto chuckled and nodded, knowing that the newly engaged couple needed a few moments of privacy.

As Lillian's mouth dipped to Thomas' neck, he said through moans, 'I've been planning this for weeks. I knew that you weren't eager to see my Mother and so wanted you to have something to feel good about as we listen to her reprimand you. I thought that this moment would be perfect. Merlin, I can't wait to see the look on my mother's face as we tell her that we're engaged.'

Lillian instantly stopped ravishing her fiancé's neck and stared at him in surprise. Thomas took out a piece of paper and a blue ballpoint pen from a drawer in the limousine and said, 'Come on, let's write to your parents.'

Instantly she snatched the paper and pen out of his large hands and exclaimed, 'No!' At Thomas' slightly shocked expression, she continued, 'I-I mean, not right this second.'

As thoughts of her still married husband whirled though her mind she thought of how best to divorce him without letting Thomas know. Finally, she came up with an idea that if not investigated properly, would allow her some time to get her affairs in order. 'What I mean is, honey, would you mind terribly if we kept this to ourselves for a few days.'

'Lil, this is going to come out sooner or later and knowing how vulture-like the press is, it'll be more likely to be sooner.'

Lillian tried to forget the memories that the name "Lil" brought to her mind as she tried to get her point across. 'I-I-I know, but I haven't seen my parents in about five years. And I just feel like I should probably tell them in person, that's all.'

'Of course,' Thomas said and Lillian thought that if he asked for it she would buy him an ocean with the amount of love she was feeling for him at that moment. He took the paper and pen from her hands and placed them back in the drawer.

Lillian winced inwardly once she realized that one more thing was required in order to make her plan work. 'And – er – I think I should do it alone.'

'Lillian, I'll have to meet them eventually. We're getting married for Merlin's sake!'

'I know, I know. And they will love you. Eventually.' She added in at the last minute, making sure that she reinforced the idea that he would have to wait for a while until he met her folks.

She laughed as she caressed his face and in mock anger he asked, 'Is it because I'm a Yankee?'

Lillian laughed, and moving her short red hair out of her eyes, said, 'Well that. And you don't know a thing about Quiddich.' Then she leaned her head in and kissed him softly before letting their lips disconnect.

Their foreheads pressed together, Thomas whispered as he turned the diamond ring around so it looked like a normal ring band, "Okay, Mum's the word. No one will know.'

Lillian smiled as she felt the limousine slow down to a stop. 'Thank you.'

A chauffeur opened the limousine door and Thomas hopped out stretching his arm out in order to help Lillian from her seat. Yells and photograph flashes blared out at the recently engaged couple – not that they knew that - and the two walked down the red carpet, ignoring the flashes while whispering sweet nothings to one another.

Finally they met Lana at the entrance to the auditorium and Thomas engulfed her in a hug while Lana meekly patted her only son on the back. Softly slapping his face she murmured through gritted teeth, 'That shade of lipstick does nothing for you Thomas. What kept you?'

Thomas avoided the question with a shrug and, 'It's none of your business, _Mother_.'

'What's going on?' Lana asked suspiciously, her eyes flittering between Lillian and Thomas.

Thomas turned around to ignore his eccentric mothers' questioning and said to an old friend and member of his mother's government, 'Ah, Frederick, always a pleasure.'

'Good to see you Thomas,' Frederick said back his chubby face extending into a wide grin.

While their meet-and-greet was occurring Lana turned to her – unknowing – future daughter-in-law and said in a false cheery voice, 'Lillian, darling. So good to see you.'

'Hi!' Lillian replied as she was swept into an over exaggerated hug as if they were the best of friends and an exchanging of kisses on the cheek.

Grabbing Lillian's hands with hers, Lana exclaimed, 'Look at you. Always the belle of the ball! I hear very good things of your photographing.'

'Oh yeah,' Lillian said uncomfortably, wishing Thomas would distract his mother. 'Thanks.'

She watched as Lana's face immediately stilled and felt her prying fingers attack her ring. Lillian's smile dropped and she looked down, her green eyes instantly connecting with the ring adorning her fourth finger of her left hand. She tried to struggle out of her mother-in-laws tight grasp and said, 'Er…'

'Thomas.' Lana said, the only sign of her shock a slight tinge of panic in her otherwise calm voice.

'Yes?' Thomas replied, turning from Frederick to look at his panicking mother and uncomfortable fiancée.

'It seems Lillian is wearing a skating rink on an important finger,' Lana said as she brought her hand and Lillian's struggling one upwards to her sons face.

Lillian instantly interrupted, hoping that she could keep this quiet. 'Er, if it's all the same to you, I'd like to keep this-'

Lana brought the ring around so that the large diamond was showing. 'Oh, my Merlin!' Lana exclaimed. 'You're engaged!'

Lillian flinched as people instantly ran to them, taking pictures and statements from the trio. Finishing her sentence, Lillian said timidly, '-quiet.'

The trio turned to stare at the group of photographers yelling and screaming while they took pictures of them: Lana's face stuck in a hideous expression of disgusted shock, Lillian's face changing from a healthy pink to a fearful and surprised white and Thomas trying to stay indifferent.

The next day newspapers all over the United States – magical and muggle – had front covers with images and eye catching titles explaining the President of Magic's son's recent engagement to a mere photographer.

_THEY'RE ENGAGED!_

_HE'S TAKEN!_

_IT'S ALL OVER GIRLS!_

_PRESIDENT'S SON TO WED MAGICAL CREATURE PHOTOGRAPHER!_

Lillian tried to ignore her few friends gushing comments as they read out some of the articles aloud while she packed for going back to England in order to tell her parents about the engagement and get a divorce.

'Sources say that Lillian Santiago, photographer for the _New York Daily_, demanded Thomas Saunders, son of the President of Magic, to propose to her otherwise she would reveal naked photos of him taken previously that month. Well I don't know about you, reader, but this young reporter would not mind seeing _those _photos!'

'Mandy! Enough already!' Lillian had already heard enough rumors about her in this morning than she had her entire life and only hoped that all the people back in Europe didn't know her alias name.

Mandy was a brunette 21 year old and was Lillian's first friend when she moved to New York. She was petite and came to only 5'3 and was one of the people who could eat whatever she likes and never gain a pound. She smirked at her best friend and said, 'Ah Lillian, darling. You are quite adorable when you are angry.'

'If you think that then you should've seen me at 15,' Lillian muttered darkly, thinking about a time where her life revolved around James Potter.

'What was that babe?'

'Never mind,' Lillian said louder, not wanting to think such thoughts and ruin her – sort of – good vibe. In spite of the fact that her "secret" was no longer a secret she _was, _after all, getting married. Grabbing a pair of jeans from her wardrobe she chucked them messily in the trunk followed by a sleeveless red shirt, several robes, three dresses, denim pink shorts and other assortments of clothing and accessories, both magical and muggle. After finishing packing she stared at the messy collection of clothing in her trunk and whispered with a swish to her wand, 'Pack.'

Watching the clothes assort themselves into a neater collection with a satisfied expression she turned to her friends Mandy and Nathaniel. Nathaniel was a Russian model who despite his irresistible qualities to the female sex was gay. He had neck length, dark hair usually tied up in a short ponytail, icy blue eyes and a muscled body.

Mandy and Nathaniel were reading news articles about Lillian's and Thomas' recent engagement, chuckling now and then at farfetched ideas of how Lillian tricked Thomas into marrying her.

'Oh, here's one!' Nathanial called out, delighted peals of laughter in his voice. Deepening his tone he said as if he was a news reporter, 'Suspected doses of _Amortentia_ are alleged to have been administered on Mr. Saunders in a desperate attempt to make him hand over the key to his inheritance.'

Lillian groaned in annoyance and said, 'Those reporters will make up anything for a bit of juicy gossip!'

'I know, I know darling,' Mandy said soothingly in an attempt to calm her down. 'At least you'll be leaving for Europe soon and you won't have to put up with pestering reporters.'

'Ugh,' Lillian groaned. 'Poor Thomas! He's gonna be murdered!'

'So, Lillian?' Nathaniel asked in an excited voice

She looked up. 'Yeah?'

'When are you two gonna get hitched anyways?'

Lillian frowned, she knew Thomas was hoping to get married in a month but if she didn't get this divorce settled in time that might not be a possibility. 'I'm not sure yet. Ask me when you come to London.'

'Ah yes, we are finally going to be allowed to meet your unknown friends and family.' Mandy said, a bitter edge in her voice. Despite the fact that the trio had been friends for half a decade they still had not seen any of Lillian's friends or family. The only thing that they had ever heard of them was that they were "amazing".

Lillian looked at the watch that Thomas had bought for her on their 1 month anniversary. 'Damn, I've got to get going soon if I want a room at the Leaky Cauldron.'

Nathaniel asked, 'The Leaky Cauldron. Merlin, English people have the weirdest names for everything.'

Lillian ignored the comment and said to her best friends, 'Wish me luck.'

'Luck,' her friends said at the same time.

Grabbing an old sock which was the portkey that was taking her to the British Ministry of Magic Lillian glanced at her watch. 'Ten more seconds.'

Looking downwards she wondered how the people she hadn't seen in years were. Were they married? Were they happy? Was Sirius Black still a womanizer? Finally, Lillian felt the familiar tug at her navel she found herself spinning wildly until finally landing at the Ministry of Magic Department of International Magical Co-operation. She looked around in a reverent awe, amazed that after so long she was in the place she once loved.

Feeling sentimental she used all her senses to rememorize England. Using sight she tried to drink in all colours and shapes, using smell she breathed in the heavy English atmosphere. For touch she hesitantly touched the wall and floor, for hearing she listened to the distant chatter in the Ministry and for taste she opened her mouth and let her tongue flick out, tasting the air like a snake would.

She was enjoying her trip down memory lane when she heard a throat being cleared. She instantly blushed and turned around to see a young woman who looked to be her age, dark brown hair, dark, dark eyes and a pale skin tone. The unknown woman looked Lillian up and down and muttered in a sarcastic voice, 'Well, well. Look what the owl flew in.'

Lillian frowned in confusion and just a little bit of hurt. As far as she knew she had never met the woman and yet she was still insulting- Wait a minute, Lillian recognized that voice. It reminded her of her Hogwarts days. Finally, it came to her. 'E-Emmeline? Emmeline Vance?'

The woman in front of her nodded and said, 'Nice to see you again Lily. Or is it Lillian now?'

Lillian winced at the use of her alias but otherwise ignored the comment. 'Nice to see you too! You look amazing!'

Emmeline smiled smugly and said, 'I lost 20 stone.'

'Well, er, congratulations!'

'Thank you.'

'Why are you here anyway Em? I'm supposed to be meeting someone to help me during my "holiday".'

Emmeline smiled and gestured to a small room. Lillian, confused, walked into the cramped office and saw several photos of Emmeline. Turning around she said, 'You're working with me?'

Emmeline nodded and said, 'When I saw your name on the list of people coming to England today I instantly signed myself up to you.'

Lillian smiled but her face froze when she actually _saw _the photos. With Emmeline there was a man, who if Lillian remembered properly, looked like Benjy Fenwick and two 1 year old twins. Emmeline, seeing what had captured her friend's attention so looked to the photographs and smiled softly. 'I married Ben two years after you left.'

Lillian began to feel the extent of pain and betrayal her choice had made when she left England. She whispered probably more to herself, 'I'm sorry that I missed it.'

But Emmeline missed the comment and said, 'Merlin, the wedding was gorgeous. Everybody was there, even Albus Dumbledore himself made a quick visit!'

If Emmeline was trying to make her feel guilty it was working, Lillian thought to herself trying to not tear up. Emmeline continued, 'Then a year back we had the girls: Caitlyn and Cassandra. They're the cutest things. They've got Ben's blonde hair and my dark eyes.'

Lillian smiled watery and said, 'I can't believe you got hitched to Benjy! Didn't you use to despise the guy back at school?'

Emmeline smiled and said, 'Never stopped you now did it?'

Lillian flinched under the comment but it did bring purpose back to the conversation. With determination in her voice she said, 'Now, I probably can't stay here for long – got business to attend to – but if I could just get a brief of what I'm going to need to do while here then I can come back later.'

**Emmeline nodded and said, 'You'll need to sign a few Ministry documents to legalize your stay here and I would recommend that every time you meet somebody you ask them a question that they would only know.'**

Lillian frowned, trying to remember why she would need to do that. Emmeline, sensing her predicament, said, 'Wow, you really are a Yankee now. Remember?' Lillian shook her head and Emmeline whispered, 'You-Know-Who.'

Lillian didn't know what to say. How could she forget something as important as _him_? He, who was terrorizing and murdering people of her birth just because they were different. She felt guilty and pained at the thoughts. Now her questions were not who had been married? or, was Sirius Black still a womanizer? No, now it was who had died? and, who had turned dark?

Lillian sighed and asked her friend, 'Is that all?'

Emmeline nodded and said, 'Come back at 1pm and I'll have the proper documents ready for you to sign.'

Lillian nodded, 'Thanks Em. I'm really happy for you.'

Emmeline nodded and said, 'Goodbye Lily.'

Lillian didn't bother trying to reprimand her for calling her by her real name. After all, for all the pain she had inflicted on her, she deserved to call her by her proper name.

Sadly, Lillian said, 'Goodbye Emmeline.'

* * *

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing that. (That's not cheesy at all, is it? :) ) Anyways, in my defense of this chapters lateness I got really caught up in Harry and Ginny stories and so had to write about 20 of them! But don't worry, the next chapter will be way quicker. I am working on it now. Alright I will shut up now.**

** Please review, I want to know if there are actually people in this world who can be bothered to read my writing! :)**


End file.
